A Birthday To Remember
by Purple27GameLord
Summary: On Elliott's 14th birthday, he is given a book which has an interesting secret, the only thing is, who gave it to him? He is transported to the world of Overwatch, where that's not the only surprise he has on his birthday. My first crossover.
1. Lovely birthday, Unknown surprise

**Now I know some of you will think, when you read future chapters, that this makes no sense, but fan fiction is about letting your imagination free. So I thought I'd make something like this. To those who criticise me for this, I can't do anything about it. Anyways read at your own will! This is also my first crossover story.**

 **Elliott belongs to me, Overwatch belongs to Blizzard Entertainment (I do not know the other company), Skylanders belongs to Activision, Rachael and Crystal belong to GoldGuardian2784.**

Elliott was flying in Skylands with Echo. The new wings that Mags had crafted for her had been very useful for her. Mostly everyday, Elliott would take Echo out for a test drive in the sky.

"Well, looks like we have a sunny day today," Elliott explained as he felt some of the clouds with his left hand.

"Hey, don't get too overconfident Elliott, the weather might change soon," Echo replied. She knew that weather in Skylands usually changes very often in different parts.

"Well, wherever we go, I hope no bad weather comes around," Elliott said, hopefully. Then Elliott got a call from Rachael. "Hello?"

"Elliott, we have an emergency at the academy, get here now!" Rachael shouted.

"What's going on?" Elliott asked.

"There's no time Elliott!" Crystal screamed. "You have to hurry,"

Elliott finally made it to the academy with a look of worry on his face. He was currently thinking that there was a fight or an extreme competition going on.

"Guys?" Elliott asked as he flew down to the ground. He went through the academy doors and when he did…

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted. Elliott jumped back a bit, but was relieved and happy.

"Aww guys, you remembered" Elliott knew that it was his 14th birthday today, he wanted it to be special. "This really is a treat"

"You're telling us" Chill said.

"We wanted this to be special Elliott, after your sacrifice against Jason" Drew explained.

"So, we went and did some surprises for ya," Crystal said.

"Well, what are these surprises?" Elliott asked.

"There's this one" Blaze said. Giving Elliott a armoured vest for under his shirt. "So if you get shot or anything, this will protect you"

"Thanks Blaze" Elliott thanked, giving Blaze high-five.

"Hey Elliott!" Bree exclaimed to get Elliott's attention.

"Yeah Bree?" Elliott answered.

"We got the cake for you" Bree said as she pulled out the cake. It was covered in dark blue and dark violet icing, it was double layer as well. Elliott was speechless, he never had a birthday like this. "Come on, blow out the candles"

"Alright" Elliott took a deep breath and blew out all 14 candles. Everyone clapped and Rachael asked.

"What did you wish for?"

"To see my family again, especially my mother" Elliott answered, with an obvious tone of sadness in his voice.

Everyone looked at each other. There was a long silence, but Nightfall was the first to speak.

"Elliott, could you tell us who your family is?" She asked. "If you don't mind me asking"

"Well you already know when I was revived, that Daniel was my brother and all" Elliott explained. "Ethan Simmings, my father, he took care of us and I never knew my mother"

"Gosh Elliott" Kairi said. "I'm so sorry"

"It's fine" Elliott replied. "I know, I'm kind of like Blaze in a way"

"Yeah, you kind of are like me" Blaze said.

"Anyways, this my necklace my dad gave to me" Elliott explained, holding up a gold back lace that the word 'Son' engraved on it. "Only my mother's necklace can piece it together, but I don't even know if she's alive or dead or..."

"Elliott, this is your BIRTHDAY we don't want you to get emotional just yet, we are here for you" Rachael reassured.

"All of you?" Elliott asked.

"All of us" The portal masters said in unison.

"Well I guess that helps, anyways what's the next surprise you have in store for me?" Elliott asked.

"THIS ONE!" A voice shouted and then a book appeared in Elliott's hands.

"Now that is not normal" Sage Pax noted.

"Do you guys know what this is?" Jamie asked.

"No not really" Rachel answered.

"Maybe it's a book of Skylands legends" Crystal guessed.

'What is this thing?' Elliott thought to himself. He then opened the book and some music came out. It sounded…army-like. Elliott and everyone else was confused, until he felt that he was getting sucked into it.

"Oh no! Guys!" Elliott shouted. But it was too late, he had been sucked into the book along with it.

"What. Just. Happened?" Jamie asked.

"I didn't even get to show him my surprise!" Crystal pouted.

Elliott was unconscious and was floating through a blue tunnel, until he ended up in another world...


	2. A new threat and new friends

Two figures were watching the cameras and saw that Elliott came through the portal.

"Whoa, a kid" the woman had a British accent.

"Yes, let's hope he doesn't get into any trouble" the gorilla scientist replied.

Just then, they saw a figure who was wearing a purple suit and a sniper in her hand.

"I think he's already in trouble love" the woman said worriedly.

* * *

Elliott woke up from his unconsciousness, slowly and painfully.

"Ow, what a rush, I hope that book didn't effect anything" Elliott said to himself.

"Hmm" Elliott then turned around to see a sniper pointed at his head. "A kid?"

"Whoa!" Elliott exclaimed. "Put the gun. Down"

"I don't think so child" the woman in the purple suit said.

"Another dummy who won't listen to me, what's the point in even-" Elliott whispered. When he said that, the woman kicked him to the ground, pinned him down and pointed the gun at him. "I probably should not have said that"

"No, you probably have shouldn't" the woman got her sniper ready. "I'm an assassin, any last words kid?"

"Yeah, we're gonna have to do this the hard way" Elliott said as he turned into ink and escaped.

"What?" the woman shot everywhere, trying to find Elliott, but she failed. "Where did you go?"

"Above you" Elliott explained as he dropped down and slammed the woman to the floor. "Now tell me, where am I?"

"I'm not telling you anything" the woman spat as she knocked Elliott off her and escaped with a grappling hook.

"Dang, got to get answers somehow" Elliott noted to himself as he then explored the area he was in.

Little did he know that the woman he fought was watching him. "Reaper, we have a new threat on our hands"

"Really, Widowmaker, what is it?" Reaper asked.

"A kid" Widowmaker answered.

"A kid?" Reaper thought it was a joke. "Is this a joke?"

"No, he does have some incredible power on him though, nothing we've ever seen" Widowmaker explained.

"Track him down, we might have ourselves a lead to Overwatch" Reaper said.

"Noted" Widowmaker agreed as she silently stuck a tracking device on Elliott's back.

Elliott had been walking for a long time and finally, he was greeted by a dusty man with a pegged leg. The environment he was in was quite plain. Like a deserted desert. He was in Australia, but he thought hat the place 'Junkertown' was much like a rebellion or an international bad guy group.

"Well, hello there mate, nice to meet ya, name's Junkrat" Junkrat explained.

"It's nice to meet you Junkrat" Elliott said.

"Thank you very much, I don't get much compliments" Junkrat replied, smiling. Elliott then saw a really big man who had a pig tattooed on his belly button and a mask that looked lig a pig.

"Who's the big guy?" Elliott asked.

"He's a friend of mine" Junkrat answered. "Name's Roadhog"

"Well, Do you mind if I take a look around?" Elliott asked.

"I don't mind at all, just don't touch the explode-y stuff" Junkrat said.

"Noted" Elliott replied.

Elliott then looked around to see the there was a huge base in front of him which looked like a castle. Elliott sat down and thought to himself. What about Skylands? What about his friends? Who was that woman? Elliott had a lot of questions running through his mind that even he could not process what had happened the past 3 hours of walking. Still, he had to press on. Finding answers would only get him closer to finding out what they book came from and where this place was.

 _'I need to make sure that I'm careful around this bit, making the wrong move might get me into trouble'_ Elliott thought _'Maybe if I can-'_

"INCOMING!" Junkrat shouted gunfire then crossed over the landscape. Elliott and Junkrat hid behind a house to take cover, thought to Elliott, he thought that there was more to these people then just being soldiers. Like him, all else people had to have backstories. "Ya coming mate?"

"Yeah, I could use the exercise" Elliott agreed as he got his scimitar out and ran into the battlefield.

"Now there is someone I can relate to!" Junkrat exclaimed to himself as he got out of cover too.

Elliott was dodging the gunfire, some bullets even hit him, but thanks to Blaze, he had the armour plate on. _'Thank you Blaze'_

Elliott then ran into a woman who had an orange suit and goggles, her hair was spiked and she had a blue aura on her chest. The woman then gasped.

"You're that kid" the woman realised.

"You were watching me?" Elliott asked. He then snapped back into reality, "I don't have time for this!"

Elliott got up and dismantled the robots who tried to attack him.

"Well, well, well" A voice said. The figure then came out, he was wearing a robe and some sort of mask, he had a gun in each hand as well. "If it isn't the kid who attacked my teammate"

"Who are you?" Elliott asked.

"You can call me, Reaper" Reaper said. "And for trying to kill my friend, you must pay the price"

Reaper then aimed his shotguns at Elliott and tried to shoot him. Elliott got out of the way and ducked for cover.

"This is nothing like in Skylands!" Elliott shouted.

"Skylands?" the woman asked.

"I'll explain later, okay?" Elliott replied, annoyed. He then got up and knocked a gun out of Reaper's hand, he then aimed the gun at Reaper. "Drop it"

"I have a better idea, Widowmaker?" Reaper said. Elliott turned to his left where he saw Widowmaker, he then got shot in the chest, the armour defended it, but Elliott was still hurt.

"Hey!" The woman said as she teleported to Widowmaker. "Why not try picking on someone you've faced before?"

"That's counts for me too" A gorilla wearing glasses then came up to them. He had white armour and some sort of electricity cannon.

They fought for almost 10 minutes until Reaper and Widowmaker retreated. Elliott then got up, slowly. He did not feel weak, but his chest hurt from the sniper shot. The woman then went up to Elliott and lead him somewhere else.

"Don't worry kid, you'll be safe" the woman said, reassuringly.

"Hey, don't take him, he's my new friend!" Junkrat shouted.

"Can it, Junkrat" the gorilla shot back. They others then led Elliott back to their headquarters.


	3. Interrogation and huge surprise

Elliott was put in a chair at headquarters and interrogated by others member of the team that the woman and the gorilla were a part of.

"We don't even know if he is good, he could be working for Talon!" A green ninja shouted.

"Are you out of your dang mind Genji?" The cowboy asked. "He could be one of us"

"You're kidding, really Mcree?" Genji shot back. "He could be from another world"

"He is" the woman said.

"Tracer's right, we saw him on the cameras when we were investigating on Widowmaker, something big is going on here" the gorilla explained.

"Well we can't go pushing our heads about" Mcree replied. "We've gotta stick together one this"

"Mcree's right, we can't back down now" Tracer agreed. "We'll just ask this kid some questions and who knows, we could get ourselves a lead"

"But how?" Genji asked. "You said that he was from a world called 'Skylands'"

"Yeah, that's-" Elliott was about to finish, until he had a sword pointed at his neck.

"Genji, put the sword down" a woman with angel-like clothing ordered.

"Mercy, I thought he was going to threaten us" Genji explained.

"That is no excuse" Mercy replied. "Are you okay child?"

"Yes, I'm fine" Elliott answered. "I just want to get out of here"

"Back to this, 'Skylands' place" the gorilla asked.

"Yes, I actually didn't get your name" Elliott replied.

"Oh, sorry, it's Winston" Winston answered.

"Winston?" Elliott asked.

"Yes, most people would freak out if they saw a talking gorilla scientist" Winston explained. "You are not bothered though"

"Buddy, my girlfriend's a talking dragon" Elliott bragged. Everyone was silent and shocked.

"Well, that happened" Mcree said.

"Yes, but we want answers kid" Genji ordered.

"Whoa Hold on there Green Lantern, I came here by accident" Elliott explained.

"How exactly?" Tracer asked.

"By a book that was given to me by this unknown person" Elliott answered. Tracer then spotted the necklace that Elliott was wearing.

"What's this love?" Tracer asked, holding up the necklace.

"Hey, that's my necklace my father gave to me" Elliott said.

"Wait" a woman with a Chinese accent said. She had a coat on and the hood was up, she also had a gun with some sort of chemical liquid in it, she also had a robot on her back. "That necklace"

"Mei, I don't think that you should go near him" Genji warned.

"Genji, just stop" Mercy shot back.

Mei took the locket and examined it carefully. She then gasped and realised something.

"E-Elliott?" Mei asked stuttering.

"Elliott?" The others said in unison. Mei took her hood down.

"All these years, I finally found you" Mei said tearfully.

"Should I or do I know you?" Elliott asked.

"No, not intentionally" Mei replied as she pulled out her necklace that was in her pocket. "Most people would forget the ones they love"

She then put her's and Elliott's necklaces together, forming the words, 'Mother and Son'. "But a mother never forgets"

Everyone was absolutely shocked, but Elliott was gasping and felt as if he was about to shout.

"Shh" Mei put her hand on Elliott's mouth. She then smiled. "Come with me"

Elliott was hyperventilating and felt as if he was losing his mind.

"What. Just. Happened?" Elliott asked, high-pitched.

 **Quite a reveal huh? Like I said in the first chapter, 'Fanfiction is about letting your imagination free' and this is what I was talking about. Please leave a review, to help my career.**


	4. Catching up and ambushed

Mei was walking through through the hallway and Elliott was running after her.

"Whoa, hold on!" Elliott shouted.

"Come on" Mei said.

"No, wait, you can't just walk up to me and say that!" Elliott exclaimed. "You're my MOTHER!"

"We're just as shocked as you are love" Tracer said. "Mei, why did you not tell us?"

"Because, I had to" Mei answered. Then a robot came out of the pod that was on Mei's back. "Elliott, this is Snowball"

"Hi Snowball" Elliott greeted. Snowball made a happy face with his eyes. "Where have you been all this time?"

"There was a snowstorm and I had to 'hibernate' with the rest of my team" Mei explained. "I didn't know that I had been in cryo-sleep for nine years, after I got Winston's message I set out to find Overwatch again...and you"

"So you kept me a secret, so that, 'Reaper' guy wouldn't know about me?" Elliott guessed.

"Yes, but now that you are here, I guess it doesn't really matter anymore" Mei answered. Snowball then made sad eyes.

"Mom?" Elliott asked. "Could you tell me, what was it like with dad?"

"Ethan?" Mei smiled. "He was a great guy, brave, funny, huge enthusiasm"

Elliott laughed and so did Snowball.

"But then, when I thought I couldn't get any luckier, I had you" Mei said. "My honourable knight"

Mei hugged Elliott and planted kisses all around his face.

"But when the snowstorm hit, I had to let you go, that's also when I gave you that necklace" Mei explained. Elliott held the necklace. "I thought I lost you, I've lost Ethan"

"Mom" Elliott said. "You don't have to worry about that anymore"

Mei cried as she hugged her son. Elliott could not help but shed some tears too. Snowball joined the hug as well for the happy reunion.

Just then, Elliott's watch beeped.

"Rachael" Elliott realised.

"Rachael?" Mei asked.

"Long story" Elliott said. "Hello?"

"Elliott! You're alive" Rachael cried.

"Yeah, still, what's happening?" Elliott asked.

"Well, it's still your birthday, that's what's happening" Crystal explained.

"I almost forgot, it IS your birthday!" Mei remembered.

"Elliott, who's that?" Rachael asked.

"Long story" Elliott answered. "I'll meet you later"

"Actually, I think it's best if you tell us who she is Elliott" Blaze said.

"This is...you're probably going to think this is insane" Elliott warned. "This is...my mother"

"I'm sorry Elliott, did you just say, your MOTHER?" Echo asked.

"Yep, she was looking for me" Elliott explained.

"Well, it looks like your wish came true" Bree said.

"Thanks Bree" Elliott thanked.

"We'll see you later Rachael said.

"Bye guys" Elliott replied as he turned his watch off.

"I take it, those are your Skylands friends" Mei asked.

"Yes" Elliott answered.

Mid then spotted Elliott's left leg. She felt both misery and anger.

"Who did this to you?" Mei demanded, she was steaming mad.

"None of those guys out there mom" Elliott replied. "Just an old 'friend' of mine"

"Well, at least you're okay" Mei said. "Look, I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again

"Mom-" Elliott was going to finish his sentence, until they got ambushed.

"We're under attack!" Winston yelled.

"Everyone take cover!" Traced ordered. Everyone his and Mei asked.

"You sure you can do this?"

Elliott smiled. "Mom, I filled a prophecy, doing this should be...medium"


	5. Captured and tortured

"Is everyone ready?" A huge man in thick armour asked.

"Yes Reinheart, we're ready" Tracer said.

"You ready for this mom?" Elliott asked.

"Yes son" Mei replied.

"I almost forgot" Elliott slammed the chest chest button that was the source of his skyelemental power. He transformed into the knight and everyone was amazed.

"Well, I did not expect that to happen" Winston said, wide eyed.

"Oh, this power?" Elliott asked. "This was when I almost died, but I survived, thanks to my friends and that's when I got this"

"Not bad, you should be my partner" Reinheart suggested.

"Reinheart, right?" Elliott said. "Sorry, I'm already a leader of a team myself back in Skylands"

"What's the name?" Mcree asked.

"We call ourselves, 'The Aqua-shadows', because we're all part of the water and dark element" Elliott explained.

"Not a bad system love" Tracer complimented.

"Thanks, now head's up, we have ourselves an ambush to get rid of" Elliott reminded.

Winston mouthed '3...2...1' And then they all started to attack the ambush. Elliott used his gauntlet to blow away all of the enemies. Mei was impressed, as well as the others.

"That gauntlet seems to be very powerful" Genji said.

"It gets the job done" Elliott replied as he backhanded a solider who tried to get him.

"Well that seems to be the last of them" Winston said.

"Let's get back to the base" Mercy replied.

"Indeed" Mei agreed.

Though when no one was looking, A woman in mostly purple, snatched Elliott up held him in place.

"Elliott!" Mei exclaimed.

"Uh, uh, uh" Widowmaker then came into the picture as she pointed her gun at Elliott's head.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare!" Mei shouted. "He's my son!"

"Son?" Widowmaker asked surprised. Then a smirk came onto her face and she chuckled. "I never knew that the great, Mei-Ling Zhou had a son"

"Let him go!" Mercy ordered.

"Or what?" Reaper asked, as he appeared in black mist. "If you try to even attack us, Elliott will get a bullet in his brain, and you know how much I like seeing someone die"

"Reaper, you're sick" Winston spat.

"I am, psychologically" Reaper corrected. "I can sense that fear...radiates from you Elliott"

Elliott's skyelemental then timed out.

"Not now!" Elliott cried. Reaper got a pocket knife out of his pocket.

"You've been overpowered, Elliott" Reaper teased as he almost stabbed Elliott in the head. He then cut along the side of his head, little streaks of blood pouring out. Mei was shocked and anger built up inside her. Elliott groaned in pain, but didn't shout. "Not shouting from pain, tough kid you got"

"Please...just let him go" Mei begged.

"Actually...I think we'll take him" Widowmaker declined.

"What have got myself into?" Elliott asked himself.

"A very rash situation" The woman answered.

"Sombra, come on, I'm tired of these bozos" Widowmaker ordered.

"Alright" Sombra said, she then bopped Elliott's nose.

"Playful?" Elliott asked. "I can see why you're so happy"

"I can be playful sometimes" Sombra said. "Now let's get you out of here"

The team then took Elliott away and the remaining soldiers retreated. Mei started to cry.

"We'll get him back" Tracer said.

"I hope so" Mei replied.


	6. A little backstory and an awesome 1v2

**I'm alive! Don't worry. This next bit though is rated a T for a bit of language (not swearing). Enjoy!**

Elliott was being held captive in the headquarters where Talon was. He was weak, blood still pouring from when Reaper cut his head. He didn't want to give up though, he felt an urge to escape. Sombra examined Elliott.

"Well, You don't look like you're from around here" Sombra said.

"That's because I'm not, well I WAS here" Elliott explained. "But that was after…"

"Ethan's death" Sombra interrupted. Elliott was shocked, she knew his father?

"You…You knew about my dad?" Elliott asked.

"Yes, of course…I hacked into the footage of when Ethan was with Mei" Sombra added. "I know, because I was there when he died"

Elliott felt his heart sink, those last three words. Elliott's fists clenched. "What the hell do you mean?!"

"Relax child, listen, I was scouting alright" Sombra shook it off like it was nothing, Elliott on the other hand, was furious. "I was looking for where we could attack a specific base, until I saw you and Ethan"

"But, who killed him?" Elliott asked. Sombra sighed.

"I don't know who killed him, but he was shot, that's what I know" Sombra explained.

"Sombra, we have to hurry, Overwatch is coming" An Irish voice said.

"I'll be right there, Moira" Sombra replied. "Don't move, Elliott"

Sombra then went to fight with the others. Elliott was raging and the gauntlet lit up. He looked at the gauntlet and thought, 'maybe the gauntlet gets more powerful the angrier I get.' Elliott raged and the gauntlet lit up again, he finally managed to break free. Elliott then ran and escaped the base, until the alarm went off. The fight stopped and Widowmaker shouted.

"Elliott's escaping!"

Mei was relieved as much as the others and Snowball was. Elliott ran and then grabbed his scimitar, he dug it into a nearby wall and used it as a platform. Elliott then got out from the rooftop and hid on a wall. He used his scimitar to keep himself from falling off. Widowmaker looked all around for him, but nothing was found. Elliott then swung with momentum and finally kicked Widowmaker back into the base. Widowmaker grabbed her gun with and angry and annoyed expression. She then started shooting at Elliott, but he deflected the bullets. Widowmaker then grappled Elliott and clotheslined him. Elliott fell to the ground and then got back up. He then grabbed his scimitar and cut Widowmaker's gun in half. She looked shocked, but she wasn't giving up that easily. Widowmaker then signalled Sombra, who was behind Elliott, invisible, to shoot him. Sombra did as she was told and shot at Elliott. Elliott then grabbed the gun that Sombra had, with his hook tip attached to his gauntlet, and disarmed her. Elliott then grappled Sombra and swung her into Widowmaker, both making them fall to the ground. Elliott could see that he had won and quickly retreated.

"I hope Elliott's okay" Mei pleaded.

"He will be Mei, just watch" Tracer reassured. They then walked into the room, only to be greeted by and unconscious Sombra and Widowmaker. No Elliott though.

"Whoa, he did all of this?" Winston asked himself.

"I'm just as surprised as you are" Genji added.

"Well, it's WAY better than nothing" Tracer said.

"I just hope that Elliott is alright" Mei hoped.

"Well, seeing how he did all of this, I'm sure he's fine" Marcy replied.

"I am" Elliott said. He descended from the wall and brushed himself off.

"Elliott!" Mei cried. She hugged Elliott tightly enough for him to cough. "Don't do that!"

"I won't" Elliott replied.

"Good" Mei said. "Now, let's get you back to headquarters, we have much to discuss...Son"

"Yes we do" Elliott smiled. "We also need to get my head cleaned and dressed"

"Or I can do this" Mercy then healed Elliott's injury.

"Yeah, that works" Elliott laughed. "Now, let's just go, I'm tired of those Talon people just as much as you folk are"

Elliott then walked back to headquarters with the others.


	7. Getting To Know Each Other

**I am really sorry everyone, I have not uploaded another chapter in a LONG time. I hope this one can make up for it though. Enjoy :)**

Elliott had enough of what happened today, he had to uncover the truth of his father's death, even if it meant by force. He lay on the couch and pinched the area between his eyes. Mei soon joined him and thought for a moment.

"Elliott, what's wrong?" Mei asked.

"Oh I don't know, other than knowing that Sombra had been a key witness at my father's death" Elliott growled. "Just, dang"

"This could get us one step closer to solving our mystery" Mei said. "We need to come up with a strategy or something"

"Well, if I want to uncover the truth, then I'll have to become someone else" Elliott explained. "And I mean, joining Overwatch"

"What?!" yelled Tracer, who heard the conversation. "Are you mad Elliott?"

"You can be caught for illegal actions too" Winston warned.

"But if it is for my family, then I have to" Elliott said.

"Well, okay, take this" Mercy replied, giving Elliott a medallion with the Overwatch symbol on it.

"What's all this fuss?" A voice said.

"Wait, a minute" Reinhardt whispered. "Brigitte?"

"Yes, Reinhardt" Brigitte panted, she was covered in smoke and could not see. "I need some help"

"Ah, don't worry" Reinhardt reassured. "I've got it"

"Who's she supposed to be?" Elliott asked.

"A squire of Reinhardt's and Torbjörn's daughter" Mercy explained.

"Torbjörn?"

"I'm right here" Torbjörn came out. He was covered in smoke too. "I take it, you've already met my daughter"

"Well, I guess we can say that I'm not the only descendant of an Overwatch hero" Elliott smiled. He then looked at the medallion and frowned.

"Who are you supposed to be?" A woman said. She then emerged from the shadows. She was holding what seemed to be a sniper rifle and she was wearing something like a cape. She also had and eyepatch.

"Ana, don't shoot" Mei ordered. "This is my son, Elliott"

"You, have a child" Ana gasped. "I thought me and Torbjörn were the only ones to have our own children"

"Another one?" Elliott was shocked. This many descendants joining Overwatch, who would've thought?

"Yes, Overwatch is getting crowded these days" Ana smiled. Elliott then walked to the window and saw the amazing landscape in the fiery sunset.

"I never thought that my family would be in this kind of business, since I'm from another world" Elliott crossed his arms.

"You have no idea how long we've been hiding" Winston frowned. "Anyway, what's this 'Skylands' place?"

"It a world said to be filled with 'wonder and adventure'" Elliott explained. "It's not bad, easy to find gold, but the Skylanders are the heroes"

"'Skylanders'?" Torbjorn asked. "Sounds like a child's game name"

"It is" Elliott sad, making Torbjorn laugh in embarrassment. "This Skylander are the greatest heroes of Skylands, but the portal masters are more powerful"

"Portal Masters" Brigitte repeated quietly.

"I'm one of them" Elliott stated. "With the elemental power of water and darkness"

"Sounds...dangerous" Ana added.

"Yes, but if used in the right way, it won't go all haywire" Elliott finished.

"Sounds like a great place to live" Tracer grinned.

"Got any...mates?" Reinhardt chuckled. Elliott knew what he meant and blushed.

"Yes" Elliott answered.

"Oh yes, you said something about having a dragon for a girlfriend" Mercy reminded. Mei was laughing.

"A dragon for a girlfriend, who is she?" Mei asked.

"Her name is, Echo" Elliott answered. "She is a water dragon with a powerful voice that drives hundreds back"

Everyone was making faces at each other.

"She saved me multiple times, and I've saved her" Elliott added. "I sung her a song"

"Is that how you got her?" Genji asked.

"Yes, and we became lovers to this day, she probably misses me by now" Elliott whispered.

"Ah, love, such a beautiful thing" Reinhardt said.

"Alright soldiers, we have to make sure we're prepped for tomorrow" A man came upstairs with a sort of visor and he had a blue jacket. By his appearance, he looked old. He also held some sort of rifle. "I'm not asking again"

"Alright 'Soldier: 76'" Mei spoke. "What about, Elliott?"

Soldier then looked at Elliott, behind his visor, he narrowed his eyes.

"Leave him, he's not of use to us" He answered.

"Hold on there, mate" Elliott denied, making Soldier stop.

"What did you say to me?" Soldier turned around, hoping to strike fear into Elliott, all he got was death glare.

"I said, 'hold on there'" Elliott repeated. "I'm not your average kid, I can take care of myself and fend my myself"

"Oh, really?" Soldier: 76 asked.

"Yeah, and I take out enemies WAY tougher than you" Elliott added.

"You think you're so scary, huh?" Soldier 76 asked rhetorically. "Well tell me this, how good are you at combat?"

"I knocked out two of Talon's leaders, Widowmaker and Sombra, how's that for you?" Elliott growled. Soldier then went wide-eyed under his visor.

"Fine, you can join, kid" Soldier: 76 sighed. "We get ready tomorrow"

"Good luck out there" Elliott crossed his arms. Soldier than stopped, but kept moving again.

"You too kid" Soldier waves at Elliott and then dissapeared.

"A word of advice, don't speak any negativity to Jack" Mei kneeled to her son's height. "He is more tougher than you know...and he's had a rough past"

"Jack?" Elliott asked. "That's his real name?"

"Yes, now follow me, I have something I want to show you" Mei smiled. Elliott then followed her to what looked like a practice rang. They were then greeted by a man in a red poncho with a cowboy hat and boots. His body armour looked metallic and he had a revolver in his hand.

"We didn't get the chance to fully introduce ourselves" Elliott spoke. "I'm, Elliott Simmings"

"Jesse McCree" McCree breathed out a puff of smoke. "Gotta say kid, you showed some REAL moves back there, you might have a shot at helping us defeat Talon"

"I'll do whatever I can to help you guys" Elliott smiled.

"Now that's the kind of attitude I like to hear" McCree holstered his revolver. "You here to practice?"

"Yes, I'd like to know what this practice range is about" Elliott looked around.

"Help yourself" McCree moved out of the way. Elliott then sliced the robots in half in one second McCree was amazed. "Yup, you definitely have a chance at helping us"

"Not bad kid" Soldier: 76 then came into the picture. "I'd like to observe you at a closer angle, not that I'm getting any ideas, we just haven't seen someone like you around before"

"I understand...Jack" Elliott agreed. But saying Jack's name made Jack have a surprised look.

"You know my name, nice to know, Elliott" Jack smirked. Elliott was not to surprised though.

"Well then, we should get started in the morning" Elliott then headed to the base's main room and decided to sleep on the sofas.

"Good night, mum" Elliott said. Making Mei smile.

"Good night, son" Mei then headed to bed.

"Alrigt Talon, prepare your defences, I'm coming" Elliott whispered. "This is for you too, dad"


	8. The End Of The Journey

The sun rose over Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Elliott woke up at the dawn of the sun and went outside to look at the sunrise. He loaded his flintlock and holstered it for battle. Just then, he heard a couple of heavy footsteps come up behind him. It was Brigitte.

"Hey, Brigitte" Elliott greeted.

"Hi" Brigitte sat down next to him.

"Is something wrong?" Elliott asked.

"No, I just wanted to say, thank you" Brigitte smiled.

"For what?" Elliott questioned.

"For last night, the stars and everything" Brigitte reminded.

"Oh, yeah" Elliott remembered. "No problem"

"You know, when I first saw you and found out that you were Mei's son, I was surprised, very surprised" Brigitte explained. "And now that I've gotten to know you better, you seem like a person who can pack a punch"

"I'm just trying to keep everyone safe, they can call whatever they want, truth is...I'm just a kid who tries to look out for the ones he loves" Elliott replied.

"That's a nice thought, hey, want to challenge me?" Brigitte asked.

"Sure, just be warned that I am a professional in swordsplay" Elliott warned.

"We'll see about that" Brigitte got her flail out and readied her shield. Elliott got his scimitar out and readied his flintlock. "Ready?"

"Just before we start, let me just say-" Elliott was hit with the flail and fell backwards. "Hey!"

"Sorry, didn't hear you" Brigitte laughed.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it" Elliott used the dark ropes to pull Brigitte to him. However, it only gripped to her flail. She then tried to shield bash Elliott, but he slid under her and kicked her off her feet.

"Not bad" Brigitte got up and charged at Elliott, only to be stopped by a rocket that came crashing down. It was a woman in blue armour with a bird-like helmet.

"You guys didn't forget about me, did you?" It was Pharah.

"Pharah, nice of you to join" Elliott crossed his arms.

"Not just her" then flew in with her big mech and Lucio skated in the battle.

"Well...this should be fun" Brigitte readied her flail and engaged. Elliott went for Lucio and saw that he was getting faster with every second.

"Catch me if you can!" Lucio taunted. He then found himself in a puddle of ink. "What is this stuff?"

"My power" Elliott then tied Lucio to a nearby wall. He then flipped over 's mech and shot the reactor core. "Come on Hana"

"I'm gonna shoot you down" fired her micro missles and flew into Elliott. He was now on the mech. The wind breaking past him as if he was on a huge rollercoaster. The sunrise shining over them with a tremoendous orange glow, adding shine the the mech.

"As much as I like the view, your core reactor is about to explode" Elliott swung from the mech and quickly ejected. The mech exploded into a green mess as she fell from the sky. Elliott grabbed her and tied her to the wall next to Lucio.

"Hi" Lucio laughed.

"Hello" groaned. "I hate losing"

Brigitte swung her flail at Elliott, who missed it barely, but grabbed it and spun her around the place.

"Elliott!" Brigitte shouted. Elliott then tied Brigitte to the wall and dusted himself off.

"Looks like I win" Elliott smiled.

"Not yet" Pharah emerged from the building and shot her rockets at Elliott. She may be able to fly, but Elliott grabbed her with the dark ropes that he had and pulled her down to him. Pharah resisted and used all of her jet's power to even lift Elliott into the air. Elliott gained momentum in swinging in order to dodge buildings and soon he grabbed the jets, disabling them and falling to the ground. Pharah's helmet was knocked off and she stared at Elliott with weak eyes.

"Not bad, Fareeha" Elliott tied Pharah to the wall next to the others. "Now I win"

"Well isn't that just pretty" a voice laughed as they turned to their left and saw a woman in light blue clothing with a gun in her hand that looked like it had pincers. A mask was placed on her face to cover her eyes and she some sort of robotic arm. Elliott did not know if it was her real arm, or just a glove. "I see that Overwatch still stands here"

"And just who are you?" Elliott asked.

"Well, look who it is, Symmetra" Lucio scoffed.

"Nice to see you again" Symmetra sarcastically smiled. "And on the behalf of the Vishkar Cooperation, we have to shut this place down"

"Whoa, hold on, 'Vishkar Cooperation'?" Elliott questioned in a tone as if he had heard of it before. "This is not like 2018"

"2018?" Symmetra was shocked. "You are mistaken, we're not in the 2010's, we're in the 2070's"

"What?!" Elliott shouted. "2070's?"

"You act as if you're shocked" Symmetra noted.

"He hasn't been in this place for 9 years, of course he wouldn't remember" Brigitte joined.

"I'm...from the future?" Elliott put his head in his hands. "That means Daniel is too"

"Enough with the surprises, get out of my way" Symmetra ordered.

"You're Satya Vaswani, a member of the Vishkar cooperation, I remember seeing a poster of you when I was little" Elliott remembered.

"Nice to know, now get out of here" Symmetra tried again.

"No, Overwatch deserves another chance" Elliott readied himself. Symmetra sighed.

"Fine" Symmetra fired a beam of energy at Elliott. He tried to block it, but it went right through the scimitar. Elliott suddenly fell to his knees and dropped his weapon, the gun got more and more powerful by the second, which hurt him even more. The pain started to get unbearable and Symmetra stood there in satisfaction. Elliott used his gauntlet to call of the ropes holding the other heroes and Lucio pushed Symmetra back with a concussive bast from his sonic amplifier.

"Stay away from him!" Lucio shouted. Elliott breathed heavily as his wound started to show and blood came pouring out of his side.

"Dammit" Elliott panted. Brigitte gave him one of her repair packs, but that only helped him with his armour. More Vishkar member came to Symmetra's aid.

"I'll get him inside, hold them off!" Pharah ordered. Pharah picked Elliott up and ran inside.

* * *

McCree blew a puff grey smoke for his cigar as he loaded his peacekeeper. Pharah then came crashing in through the doors.

"Fareeha, what's going on?" He asked.

"Elliott's injured! Vishkar is planning to tear this whole place down!" Pharah warned.

"Then let's make sure that doesn't happen then" McCree put on his hat and got his peacekeeper ready. "I'll make sure they don't get past 12:00, If you know what I mean"

"High noon, I get it, come on Elliott" Pharah ran to find Mercy.

As luck would have it, Pharah managed to find her.

"Angela!" Pharah shouted.

"Fareeha, what's wrong?" Mercy asked, but then she immediately saw the problem. "Don't worry, I've got him"

"Before you ask, the Vishkar cooperation is here to shut the watchpoint down.

"Hold them off" Mercy ordered.

Elliott was then being healed by her staff.

* * *

Elliott pulled out his watch and contacted Rachel. The sever came online and he began speaking.

"Rachel?" Elliott asked. "I have to tell you something"

"Elliott, you sound weak, what happened?" Rachel asked.

"Long story, get the portal masters together" Elliott ordered. Rachel got them together soon enough.

"What is it, Elliott?" Crystal started.

"This might explain why you never see me in the earth that you are on" Elliott began. "I'm not from 2018"

"What?" Everyone was confused.

"Then what year are you from" Drew asked.

"I'm actually from the 2070's" Elliott finished.

Everyone could not speak. One of the portal masters are from the future?

"This, actually explains a lot" Rachel noted. "You act different than the rest of us"

"Which is because he is in a world with more technology and less social people...right?" Jamie predicted.

"Yes, especially with the less social people part" Elliott answered.

"I can't believe it" Crystal covered her mouth. "A portal master from the future, that is SO COOL!"

"Don't get all riled up, Crystal" Elliott said. An explosion occurred outside. "I have to go"

Elliott turned his watch off and ran outside to the fight. He quickly teleported to get Symmetra off of everyone and quickly tied her up with the dark ropes.

"Elliott, you're supposed to be in the medical room" Pharah ordered.

"I heal pretty fast" Elliott picked Symmetra up and put her on an automatic moving pad. "Goodbye"

"I will be back, and we will tear this place down!" Symmetra shouted.

"Good luck with that" Elliott pattern the moving pad and it sent Symmetra away from the watchpoint. "And just when I thought things could not get any worse"

Elliott headed back into the base and drew on the blackboard. He had to make sense of what had been going on recently. Thoughts were running like a motorcycle on a motorway. That was until...

"Elliott, let me do something" Mei grabbed the chalk and drew on the blackboard. "Is this correct?"

Elliott saw what his mother had drew. He was researching on what Talon's base had been organising. She figured out what method they were using.

"That's it, they're making a system that will allow them to wipe out the entire Overwatch army, but they need my power to do it" Elliott took off his glasses and cleaned them.

"Maybe there's more to this diagram then we assume, maybe your magic is the source that they need so that it has an effect that is strong enough to make sure that we stay dead" McCree explained.

"How did you figure that out?" Mei, Mercy and Winston asked in a shocking tone.

"Can't let you three be the smart ones ALL the time" McCree blew a puff of smoke.

"But that means that it will kill you too" Mei gasped.

"I suppose, but let's not-" Elliott covered his eyes as a light went into them, but he decided to follow it outside the base and to his surprise, the book that led him here was in his grasp. "The book"

"That's the thing that brought you here?" Lucio asked.

"Yeah" The book then started to glow and Elliott was sucked into it. But before he was...

"Mum, I'm going now, I don't know why" Elliott panicked.

"But, will I see you again?" Mei cried.

"Of course" Elliott then saw a message on the book.

 _'If you want to stop your family's fate, find yourself a team of eight, I will show you all the worlds, soon you'll be more powerful'_

Elliott then saw eight particle capsules appear from the book. One already got sucked into him.

"I guess this is how I choose" Elliott guessed. The dark blue capsule had already been consumed by him. He had to choose fast. He had just the right person in mind.

"'Team of eight'" Elliott repeated. He grabbed the yellow particle and threw it to Brigitte. "Drink it"

"Alright, I hope this isn't a prank" Brigitte drank the substance and she felt an aura around her. "What just happened?"

"I guess we're only two of the eight people remaining" Elliott said. "Until I find them all, I'm not coming back here"

"Alright, be careful" Mei nodded.

"Always" Elliott then dissapeared and was transported back to Skylands.

* * *

The portal masters saw Elliott reform from the particle she that he was being transported by and land in the academy safely.

"You're back!" Rachel and the other portal masters embraced Elliott. "What's going on"

"The book said that I have to find a 'team of eight' to 'stop my family's fate'" Elliott explained. He held up the remaining six capsules. Red, purple, peach, light blue, turqiouse and orange. "I guess these are the ones I have to find in the other universes"

Crystal then came up to Elliott and held his gift.

"I didn't get to give it to you" She informed.

Elliott opened the presents box after ripping off the wrapping paper, what the present was, however, made him stare at it in shock. It was a photo of him and the portal masters gathered around Skylanders Academy. The text on the bottom of the frame said...

 _'I made changes while you were away, but we are family just by being together'_

Elliott put the photo down and took of his coat. Everyone thought that he did not like the present, but eventually they thought the exact opposite.

"You...really made this...for me?" Elliott asked.

"While you were in Overwatch, we changed the text of the frame" Bree explained.

"So, do you like it?" Kairi clasped her hands.

Elliott looked at the photo again and everyone saw that a tear had dropped on the glass. Everyone was surprised at Elliott reaction, it was not like him to cry at all. Elliott held the photo close.

"I wouldn't trade you guys or this photo for the world, thank you, really" Elliott regained his composure.

"Elliott, come on, I'll get you something" Echo led Elliott his bed to lie down.

"He really did like it" Rachel smiled.

"What do you think he meant by 'team of eight'?" Blaze asked.

"I don't entirely know, but it sounds like Elliott needs to find some people to work with" Rachel replied.

Elliott sitting on his bed with the photo on his nightstand and the book in his hands.

"Show me other worlds when you're ready" Elliott frowned and threw the book to the floor. Just then, the book began to glow and a hologram of the Overwatch world became clear. "What?"

"Elliott?" Mei gasped.

"I can see you!" Elliott picked the book up. "The book is doing this"

"It looks like you can communicate with us anytime now" Tracer clapped her hands.

"Well, I still have six more people left to find for a team of eight" Elliott held up the capsules.

"Looks like I'm one of them" Brigitte joined.

"Yeah, anyways, I have to go" Elliott closed the book and Mei quickly said.

"I love you"

"I love you too, mum" Elliott then closed the book, for real, and drifted off to sleep.

This fourteenth birthday was surely one to remember.


End file.
